Baby Teeth and 'Screep Booke's!
by Tannim-chan
Summary: Inuyasha has finally done it! He knocked out on of Shippoud baby teeth! Kagome to the rescue! Inuyasha's the tooth fairy?! And don't forget some Inu/Kag! R/R!!^_^


A/N: weird little one-shot, might continue, but highly doubt any of you guys would want me to.  
  
Disclaimer: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT DAMMIT! I WON INUYASHA NOW! SEE SEE?! I GAVE RUMIKO 200,000,000,000,000,000,000 YEN! NOW I HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO GENITICALY MAKE AN INUYASHA AND A TIME PORTAL TO THE PAST! OH! OH! WHAT NOW HUH?! HUH?! *men in black suits walk up and put handcuffs on me* PISS OFF DAMNED GOVERNMENT MANNN!! *pulls out Buster Sword* (Squall: I need that. .hey!) MWAHAHA!!! MEN IN BLACK SUITS ARE NOW IN LITTLE BITTY BITS! . . .that was magical. . . NOW ONTO THE FAN FICTION! ^_^!  
  
~Baby Teeth~  
  
"Ramen for everybody!" Kagome said cheerfully as she passed out the steaming cups of heaven (a/n: mmm . . . heaven-y)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes about popped out of their sockets as she passed him his bowl; taking no time at all he sucked it down in seconds and threw the bowl aside, "MORE MORE MORE!!!" He chanted loudly while pounding the earth.  
  
"Inuyasha stop being such a glutton!" hissed Sango as she fed herself slowly and carefully with *gasp* . . . CHOPSTICKS.  
  
Inuyasha 'keh'ed, and turned to see another cup of Ramen in front of him, "YES!!! SWEET NECTAR OF LIFE!" He whooped and shoved the cup to his lips. This ramen tasted very peculiar though . . .and it had . . . A TAIL!?!  
  
"DAMN YOU SHIPPOU!" and he pounded the ramen cup until it turned back into the little kitsune.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!! KAGOME!!" He cried, yet the hanyou continued to pound into his head.  
  
"Inuyasha! OSWARI!" Kagome yelled impatiently as she collapsed on the ground with her own cup of instant ramen.  
  
The prayer beads glowed purple and Inuyasha rammed right into the ground, making another hole that seemed to litter the ground nowadays. As he fell, Shippou gasped and tried to get out of the way, but to no avail. He also pounded into the ground underneath Inuyasha. Kagome screeched and ran to Inuyasha and feverishly tried to pull him off the poor kitsune, while Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes and stayed as silent onlookers. "Get up baka! Your squishing Shippou!"  
  
"Damn kitsune. . ." he mumbled into the dirt. The spell was wearing off now, and he finally was able to pick himself up to reveal a mooshed boy (a/n: haha. . . mooshed. . .)  
  
"Wah!! Kagome!!" He whimpered as she scooped him into her arms. "Poor Shippou! Did that Big Stupid Dog-Boy hurt you again?" she cooed as she wiped away his tears. Inuyasha pouted at the statement, grabbed the last of Kagome's ramen and leapt into a tree.  
  
"No . . ." Shippou snuffled, " . . . look!" He started to cry again as he opened his mouth to reveal a tooth missing from the rows of his tiny teeth. Then he opened his hand to show a tiny pearl-like tooth rolling in his palm. A big tear rolled down his cheek as he put it in Kagome's hand.  
  
"Don't cry Shippou! It's just a baby-tooth!" She whispered, (a/n: do youkai have baby teeth? I don't know, they so now okay!?) "There's a custom in my world when you loose a baby tooth, a beautiful fairy comes and takes your tooth and she gives you a surprise in return." Her voice became dreamy, everyone except Shippou sweat-dropped.  
  
"Where is she? Can I meet her?" said the boy, his voice now slightly lisped.  
  
"Oh come on!" Inuyasha snorted from his limb, "Every one knows fairy's don't take teeth! They're not even rea-  
  
"OSWARI!" Inuyasha fell like a rock out of the tree. "Who asked you?" She stuck her tongue out at the him, and then she turned back to Shippou, "Ignore him. He never got to see her 'cause he never believed in her."  
  
"I believe in her Kagome!" Shippou bounced, and grinned. Sporting the huge gap that used to be his tiny fang.  
  
"Good!" Kagome smiled and patted the kitsune's head and gave the tooth back to him. "You want the surprise don't you?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said, holding the fist that held his little fang to his chest.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes, slurping up the last of Kagome's Ramen that somehow managed to survive the subduing spell's wrath. She sent him a warning glare, and then turned back to Shippou. "Allright!" she said, "What you have to do, is when you go to sleep, you put the tooth under your pillow."  
  
"But Kagome-okaa-chan, I don't sleep with a pillow, I sleep on you!"  
  
"That's right isn't it!" she smiled, "You'll just have to put it under my pillow then wont you?"  
  
"I'll still get the surprise right?" he questioned, he didn't want the Tooth Fairy to mess up on who to give his surprise to.  
  
"I think she'll figure it out" and winked to Sango, who winked back as she finally finished chewing her first bite of Ramen. "Speaking of sleeping. . ." she yawned and stretched her arms over her head, "Why don't we hit the sack?"  
  
Shippou nodded quickly and leapt into the girl's arms, where he nuzzled into her stomach. Kagome looked at the little boy lovingly as she walked over to her giant bag and pulled out her sleeping bag and pillow.  
  
Miroku beamed slyly and turned to his hanyou companion, "She would make a good mother don't you think?" he said in a low voice.  
  
Inuyasha jumped slightly at the comment and his cheeks tinted red, "Nani!? Well . . .I . . .uhh . . .guess so." He found his voice again, "I guess she is pretty good with the brat." And looked away from the monk, his cheeks were burning.  
  
"Yes she is." Miroku chuckled, "I wonder if I should ask her to bear mine?"  
  
Inuyasha first had a go at him, pummeling his head with his fists, while Sango gave him a few good swipes with her boomerang.  
  
" . . .it was just a question . . ." Miroku managed to say before passing out, a few large bumps showing on through his hair.  
  
Kagome laid out her sleeping bag and fluffed her pillow, Shippou looking on with the tooth still grasped firmly in his hand. She finally put down her pillow and turned to Shippou, "Okay Shippou-chan! Give me your tooth." Shippou did so and she lifted up her pillow and placed the tooth down, then covered it back up.  
  
"What do we do now?" Shippou said excitedly, scratching his head quizzically.  
  
"Well, we go to sleep. You see; the tooth fairy doesn't let anyone see her"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because people would always be looking for her"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get her surprises"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's enough chit chat! Lets just go to sleep, or the tooth fairy will never come!" Kagome said a bit impatiently.  
  
Shippou didn't give it a second thought; he launched himself into Kagome's sleeping bag and began to snore dramatically, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
Kagome sighed and also followed suit, she slipped off her shoes and scooted into her sleeping back, giving a last wink to Sango, who once again winked back. Then Kagome smiled at her and closed her eyes, soon she and Shippou were both dreaming.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over to Sango and whispered, "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "Kagome needs us to find us a surprise for Shippou. You're going to give it to him."  
  
"NANI?! Why?!" he yelled and punched the ground.  
  
"You did knock out his tooth in the first place," Miroku said, nodding his head. "And I believe that it will be easy enough to find Shippou a gift from Kagome's bag. Anything from her world seems to be interesting to him."  
  
"And what if I don't?!" Inuyasha said, getting to his feet and crossing his arms.  
  
Kagome turned over in her sleep and mumbled, "Inuyasha . . ." He held his breath as he stared at the dreaming girl. She turned again, smiled and whispered, "Sit."  
  
Inuyasha pounded into the ground but quickly got back up, grumbling about his back. "Fine, I'll get the damned brat the stupid" he imitated Kagome's voice in a whine, "suuurrrpissse." While still rubbing his back he walked over to the giant yellow back and opened it. Inside he saw so many weird things that he didn't know where to start. He saw fuzzy blankets, a pink comb embroidered with roses, something Kagome called a 'walck-man' with things that wouldn't fit over his ears. All of it held Kagome's wonderful scent. He breathed it all in deeply.  
  
As he rummaged through it his eye caught on a glimmer. He shifted his gaze to it, it looked like some kind of box with a strange print across it, and it read, 'Kagome's Scrap Book'. 'Screep Booke? What's a Screep Booke?' he thought as he ran a finger over the smooth cover and opened it.  
  
Inside there were small paintings, yet they were so detailed and small. He remembered Kagome talking about paintings like these, she said you take them with a, ehh. . .cam-er-ah. Most of the pictures were of Kagome and some other girls with green strange kimonos on, she seemed so happy in all of them. 'So, these are the people who she leaves me to be with? Her friends.' He looked again at their smiles and laughing eyes, and then Kagome; she was smiling as well yet . . .her eyes held something that her friends did not. Sadness, a longing. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt guilt wretch his heart, 'is it I making her so unhappy?' he echoed in his mind. A small snore ripped him from his thoughts.  
  
He turned around to see that Sango and Miroku had also gone to sleep, with Miroku's arm wrapped around her waist. He rolled his eyes and snorted before going back to the 'screep booke'.  
  
He turned a page to see a page with only a couple pictures on it. It showed pictures of a little girl with black hair pulled into pigtails on either side of her face and big soulful brown eyes. Those eyes nagged at him, who was this girl? 'She looks so familiar, is it? No, can't be!' he thought and chuckled, 'it's Kagome when she was just a whelp!' he smiled slightly as he turned the page, all that was on it was pictures of her family, Souta playing videos, her mother baking something, the old man chasing after her cat with a broom, yadda yadda blah blah . . .  
  
He yawned and he turned the page lazily, but his eyes filled with rage when he saw the next page. It was Kagome all right, but she was WAY to close to some guy, this 'guy' was HUGGING Kagome! The point of his rage had sandy brown hair and a big dopey grin on his face, squeezing the LIFE outta HIS Kagome! He growled and looked under the picture to see a scribble, it said, 'Houjo-kun'. 'HOUJO?! WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!' he thought angrily and he clenched his teeth together. He ripped the picture from the page and shredded it with his claws, leaving it on the ground. He spit at it, then calmed slightly and turned the page.  
  
But after that page, there was nothing.  
  
He turned the next, still nothing.  
  
They were all just blank pages.  
  
Did it mean something? Showing that after meeting the legendary hanyou, she had nothing to look forward to in her time? Her world? Her Life? It was unsettling thought to Inuyasha as he still flipped through the books barren pages. Did she really just give up on trying to be a normal 15-year-old girl with a normal life? Another pang of quilt racked his chest. 'If she had never met me. . .' he winced at the thought.  
  
Finally, there were no more pages for him to turn, and he saw nothing but the inside of the back cover, beige ending to such a colorful beginning of a book. He just stared it, wondering if her normal life ended with it, her happy life without bloodshed and a bossy baka of a hanyou always screaming at her. His amber eyes searched the ending of the book, yet came up with no answers. Then he noticed, at the corner of the back cover, a small triangle of paper stuck out. He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head (a/n: Kawaii! Cute puppy!) And took a finger to it were he picked at it. Slowly the beige paper loosen and pulled back, revealing a folded over page, flooded with pictures of the past.  
  
There were pictures of everyone and everything. Sango beating Miroku, but it was off to an angle, like Kagome was laughing while she snapped the camera. Pictures of Shippou and her snuggling sweetly for the camera's lenses. Some were of Kaede-baaba and random villagers that were giving a passing hello. Even some of that wimpy-wolf flexing his muscles for her. There had to be at least 50 pictures there, pushed onto the small hidden page. Pictures of the countryside, or the stars at night, just pictures of anything. He had never let Kagome take pictures of him. It made him dizzy and it was just annoying, whenever he'd see her with a cam-er-ah he would complaint and insult her of being 'a stupid wench who just needs to leave me alone!'  
  
His gaze then rested on a picture in the far bottom right corner, another picture was shoved underneath a half-pasted one of Sango and Kirara playing. He stared at it curiously before he tugged on the corner of the hidden photograph. It slipped out with ease and his heart stopped. It was a picture of him! How had she gotten a picture of him and not noticed? The picture showed him sitting in a tree by the village, his eyes wide and staring into the sunset. The sunrays caught and formed a beautiful cylinder of light across the picture. He remembered that day, he was thinking of Kagome, Kikyou and Naraku and the troubles and pain they weaved inside his mind. He blinked and his face was solemn, but his heart was beating fast. 'She keeps pictures of me. Of anyone from the past! She must like it here!'  
  
After a few seconds he remembered the surprise for the brat and was about to shove the picture back into it's hiding place, but the picture slipped from his hands and landed facedown on the ground. He grumbled when his hand touched the back of the picture. He stopped when he saw what was written with lovely cursive letters on the back, much better that the scrawl on Hobo's page. It said many things that Inuyasha couldn't understand; his reading career was still a work in the making. But he did recognize one word on it.  
  
"Ai" he breathed, and his eyes caught on the small hearts that surrounded the word. 'She . . .loves me? That can't be right!' he read the word over again, and it still said 'Love' to him. 'I must be wrong! She couldn't!'  
  
A dreamy sigh made him whip his head around. It was Kagome smiling in her dreams. Inuyasha swallowed hard and shoved the 'screep booke' back into the bag. He stood with shaky legs and crept to Kagome's side. He watched her eyelids flutter and her lips move slightly with every breath she took. He got closer to her, placing his hand with the picture in it onto her thigh. He took his other hand and brushed her bangs out of her face. She responded to the action with a deep sigh, "Inu . . .Yasha?" she whispered. Inuyasha jerked stiff, until he noticed that she was still snoring softly, she was dreaming about him! He smiled, "Yes Kagome?" he whispered back, not expecting a response.  
  
"Did . . .you get the surprise . . .for Shippou?" she said.  
  
"Uh . . .yeah. I did." He said in a very low voice, if she woke up now he would be dead meat.  
  
"Arigatou . . .Inu-kun" she said, before falling back into her deep sleep. 'Inu-kun!?' he thought as his heart pounded in his ribcage. 'Maybe she really does . . .love me . . .'  
  
He smiled slightly and moved his face closer to Kagome's. Slowly his trembling lips and Kagome's pink and slightly open ones became millimeters apart. He closed his eyes and was about to close the part between them when he felt a shuffle under his hand. He bounced back in horror and scrambled to his feet, his face beet red.  
  
Shippou inspected the picture he had pried from Inuyasha's fingers. "Kissy kissy with Kagome-chan, huh Inuyasha?! I saw it all! Bwahahahaha!!!" He laughed hysterically. Kagome sat up in her sleeping back. "What?" she yawned. "What's so . . ." her eyes met the photo in Shippou's hands "Oh Kami!" She also scrambled to her feet and ripped it from the kitsune. "Shippou?!" she turned around to meet with a blushing dog-demon "INUYASHA?!"  
  
"Uh-oh" Shippou said before leaping back into the warm sleeping bag.  
  
"I CAN EXPLAIN!!" Inuyasha's words tumbled out of his mouth.  
  
"YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS?! AGAIN!?" screeched Kagome, blushing furiously.  
  
"Well you see . . ." he stumbled. In his mind he thought simply, 'I am SO screwed. WHY DOES THIS SHIT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!'  
  
"I TOLD NOT TO GO THROUGH MY STUFF!"  
  
" . . .I was getting the surprise . . ." he went on  
  
"OH MY GOSH, HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?!"  
  
" . . .for Shippou. . ."  
  
"OSWARI!!!!!!"  
  
Under the covers of the sleeping bag, Shippou went to the pillow and lifted it carefully. Under it was a new Illusion Top and the scent of peppermint. Shippou grinned. 'This top is nice, but I think I like the other one better!'  
~v^v^(THE END!)^v^v~  
  
A/N: Okay dokey! Just review please! I know this is crap, but hell, HUMOR ME!  
  
~Glomps and Giggles, Tannim Mayonaka~ 


End file.
